


you're the one

by tensfilm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensfilm/pseuds/tensfilm
Summary: Ten waited in anticipation, his right hand clutching the left's wrist almost painfully. Although Ten wasn't a big fan of soulmates and all the clichés surrounding it, he admitted being curious and excited to know what would be the first words his soulmate would say to him. As he tried to control his body from trembling, he glanced at the watch – only few seconds away from midnight and also the onset of his seventeenth year of life.A loud sound of clock indicating midnight and the silence followed envelopes Ten as he stares at his wrist, horrified.“Please kill me.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 253





	you're the one

**Author's Note:**

> i just came back from an exam that went terrible so i wrote this in *checks watch* exactly an hour to de-stress. honestly, im not very satisfied with it but i hope u enjoy :D

Ten waited in anticipation, his right hand clutching the left's wrist almost painfully. Although Ten wasn't a big fan of soulmates and all the clichés surrounding it, he admitted being curious and excited to know what would be the first words his soulmate would say to him. As he tried to control his body from trembling, he glanced at the watch – only few seconds away from midnight and also the onset of his seventeenth year of life.

A loud sound of clock indicating midnight and the silence followed envelopes Ten as he stares at his wrist, horrified.

“ **Please kill me**.”

Ten's mouth fell agap, jaws trembling slightly as he blinked several times. The fresh permanent ink inscribed on his wrist felt awfully heavy and painful as tears started forming in his eyes.

He was confused, yes. But the confusion came with fear. And as time passed slowly, the clock hitting one o'clock, the reality hit him hard. _This_ , is what his soulmate is going to say to him. His own soulmate. The first words that will come out of his soulmate's mouth will be this heavy and poisoned.

Ten closed his eyes, clutching his wrist. His mind traveling thousands of scenarios and none of them were delightful enough for him to take a breath of relief. He was too scared to open his eyes, as if the reality's monster will devour him whole if he do so.

Another half an hour passed and he was finally calm enough. He gritted his teeth angrily and decided to sleep and forget about his soulmate for the moment.

Although he knew he can't forget something scarred on him.

–

“I know this is a sensitive topic for you but I really need you here with me.” Sicheng apologized, throwing his signature puppy eyes towards Ten.

Ten shook his head and faked a laugh, “It's okay, really, it doesn't matter to me anyways.”

It had been a year and a half since Ten's soulmate tattoo appeared. Ten was always nonchalant on the topic of soulmates before he turned sixteen so when people found out about his tattoo, they automatically assumed it didn't affect Ten at all.

This belief followed with several tasteless jokes thrown to his direction.

But unlike popular beliefs, it really scarred Ten. The fact that those black dark ink inscribed on his skin really meant 'please kill me' was unbearable.

His parents always tried their best to not show disappointment in their eyes, in vain. Ten was aware of the people turning suddenly conscious of his presence around them, as if he's already a walking murderer. Nevertheless, Ten believed he was strong enough to not pay too much attention to it.

It was Sicheng's sixteenth birthday. He had invited Ten to keep him company through the midnight with the excuse of being nervous.

But Ten knew the truth. He knew that Sicheng needed his company because he was scared and having Ten around him will give him assurance that he wouldn't be the only one with bad luck. 

Ten wished best for him. Ten loved Sicheng. He wanted Sicheng to go through all those romantic clichés described in movies. But Ten hated to admit that there was a little part in him, just a tiny little part in him, that wanted Sicheng's soulmate tattoo to go wrong.

After all, Ten deserved an assurance too.

Both the young boys huddled together on the bed, Ten increasing the intensity of the table lamp. He could sense Sicheng gritting his teeth in anticipation. Ten squeezed his hand softly and smiled at him, trying to convey him a message that everything will be alright.

The clock stroke twelve of midnight.

It took few seconds before beautiful black ink started appearing on Sicheng's wrist slowly, carving into words that will remain with him until the death.

“ **Wow, you're beautiful**.”

Ten and Sicheng blinked twice before Sicheng squealed in joy. It was, indeed, a matter of celebration to know that the first thing your soulmate would do is to compliment you. Sicheng was bleaming and Ten had never seen the younger smile like that.

“Congratulations, genius. Can I go home now?” Ten faked annoyance and Sicheng laughed,

“Thank you ge, for staying with me.”

Ten stood up, getting ready to leave, “Its really my own honor to have you share this moment with me.”

He smiled at the younger and opted to leave.

As soon as he got out of Sicheng's house and into the dark streets towards his home, he let the fake smile wear off his face.

An excruciating cry filled the silence of the streets.

–

Sicheng met his soulmate at the age of nineteen while traveling to Beijing from Seoul. Apparently he met a guy on his flight who had gay panicked and accidentally blurted out “Wow, you're beautiful” to him.

His name was Yukhei and Ten came to know that he was as sweet as they had assumed. It didn't take long for Yukhei and Ten to hit off since unlike a lot of people, Yukhei never judged Ten about his soulmate faith.

Sicheng and Yukhei were disgustingly in love. Ten always wondered how less time it took for them to fall for each other, maye because they shared a soul.

Ten always ended up wondering at the end about his very own soulmate. He was twenty and he hadn't met anyone who exactly requested to be murdered by him yet. A tiny part of him didn't want to.

He preferred not knowing who the hell was the person and why would they even want to be dead. It felt best for him to not go theouth a situation where he would be holding someone's life in his own hands.

But a very larger part of him wanted to meet the person he shared his soul with.

Ten wasn't really the romantic type but he wished he could make everything right in his soulmate's life.

The pain of his faith on his wrist always hindered into his normal lifestyle. He didn't know what his future held. He didn't know for how long would he have to suffer.

But he knew one thing. One thing that he was sure of.

That whatever the situation would be, no matter how much they'll beg,

He will not kill his soulmate.

–

If you were to tell the sixteen year old Ten that in five years, he would be sitting in a theatre and watching endgame whilst stuffing popcorns in his mouth, he would have laughed and told you to fuck off. The Ten at sixteen years was a depressed freak who believed that nothing in his life would ever go right.

But the Ten at twenty one couldn't seem to be able to give a single fuck about the world around him.

Ten had moved to Chicago earlier this year and had started working in dance studios. Although there was always this painful reminder of his fate rested on back of his head or rather on his left wrist, he always managed to excel in his field of work.

It was hard for him to make friends due to his high school trauma but he rarely felt alone, being busy with work. Yukhei and Sicheng frequently visited him as well.

Ten felt the popcorn melting on his tongue as the theatre was painfully silent. Everyone were holding their breathe as the scene played on the large screen. The only sound echoing in the large hall was explosions and screams coming through the movie.

‘I am Iron Man.’

And a loud snap elicited gasps from every person in the threatre. The silence fell upon everyone as they watched in anticipation.

Seconds by seconds passed and Ten could hear groans, whines, sniffles, complaints and even prayers coming from audience who collectively shared the grief of Iron Man's death.

Ten's chest felt heavy as well. He just sat there, chewing on his lower lip to not embarrass himself by crying like a twelve year old.

Although the person behind him didn't seem to be having such thoughts at all. He clearly didn't fear of being embarrassed as he let out a loud sob.

Ten heard his friend saying something along the lines of, “Johnny, stop being dramatic.”

Annoyed, Ten decided to ask the person to be a little quiet and be considerate of people in his surroundings.

He turned around to see the boy, Johnny was it?

Johnny was a brunette boy with a tall built. His behaviour didn't match his body at all as he cried on his friend's shoulder who was embarrassingly patting his head. Ten noticed Johnny was wearing an Avengers T-shirt. Assuming he was a fan, Ten decided to let the boy have his moment and turned back, sinking in his seat.

“Johnny, are you okay bro?”

Ten heard his friend's concerned voice. Damn, do they have to be this loud, Ten cursed underneath his breathe.

Another sniffle followed by a very grodgy voice came from Johnny,

“Please kill me.”

Ten's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped so hard that he could feel pain shooting in his cheeks. In a tenth part of a second, Ten's head was spinning like crazy with thousands of thoughts running like a kaleidoscope.

A rush of adrenaline arose inside him and it took him less than two seconds to react by standing quickly and pointing an accusing finger at the said boy Johnny,

“ **YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE!** ”

Ten shouted, his cheeks burning and body trembling with anger. He didn't care that he shouted in a theatre in the middle of a movie. The people around him were either too emotional after the movie to say anything or were greatly intimidated by his fuming structure.

As for Johnny, he froze at his seat, staring at Ten with an expression that could tell that either he was _very_ surprised or he was scared shitless. There was complete silence and only Johnny's friend gasping could be heard.

Johnny stared at Ten and slowly shifted his eyes to his own wrist and then back at Ten,

“Well, that's not really how I imagined that being said.”

Ten groaned in frustration and anger.  
For so many years, he has lived in continuous fear and pain and now he realised that his soulmate is no depressed freak or a psychopath who wants to die but instead he is an absolute dumbass with little to no sense of others. Damn, Ten didn't even know who he should blame. It was his own fault to assume the worst too.

But there was no way he could have came up with _this_ scenario, oh god.

Ten had sweared in his past that no matter what the situation will be, he won't hurt his soulmate.

But is he going to kill a bitch tonight.

–––

“You're going to be petty for the rest of your life, isn't it?” Johnny sighs, interlacing his fingers with Ten's warm hand, pulling him closer.

“Glad you're aware, asshole.” Ten grumbles, giving in to Johnny's act of affection without hesitation.

Both of them walked in comfortable silence. Today was a roller coaster for both of them. In the span of twenty four hours, they met their soulmates, broke into a meaningless fight of throwing popcorns at each other (Ten threw fists), getting kicked out of the theatre and on top of that, witnessing Iron Man's death.

Fortunately, Johnny wasn't as immature as his first impression and he took the liberty of asking Ten out for some ice creams.

They had long talk about their lives, mostly Ten complaining about how much he had to go through because of his soulmate. Time passed by quickly and now Johnny was dropping Ten at his home.

“Here it is.” Ten mumbles, showing his home.

Johnny nods and let go of Ten's hand, both of them immediately missing the touch but deciding to ignore the feeling.

“Ten?”

“Huh?” Ten turns around, confused.

“I don't know if this will make up for all those years but I don't think anyone would wanna die if they'd be _your_ soulmate. You get what I mean?”

Johnny let out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Ten smiles, trying to not pay too much attention at the heat rising on his cheeks,

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“It _is_ a compliment.” Johnny smiles back, red hue appearing on his cheeks as well.

After a very long time, Ten finally took a breathe of relief knowing that everything will be alright.

It's worth it if it's Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ
> 
> thanks for reading, kudos will be highly appreciated !!
> 
> please leave feedbacks so i can improve myself, have a nice day ♡


End file.
